


Too much kills you

by Fratilla



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Gen, Perfume, Viera (Final Fantasy)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24292924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fratilla/pseuds/Fratilla
Summary: (Drabble) Ogni Viera, anche lontana dalla sua foresta, ha un naso molto acuto.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Too much kills you

La vita col suo nuovo compagno di viaggio le garantiva distrazione, ma non bastava: il suo naso percepiva nell’aria un’olezzo venefico. Estremo, mellifluo. Era ciò che sentiva al posto del profumo delle montagne, dell’aroma di un lago. 

La foresta l’aveva abbandonata. Fran si ritenne una sciocca per come se ne sentì ferita: lei l’aveva abbandonata per prima. Si dispose a compiere lo sforzo stoico di non rifletterci più.

Indugiò sul tavolo della toletta, incuriosita. Portò al naso la preziosa boccetta di fragranza, di cui Balthier faceva ogni giorno uso generoso. Rabbrividì, provò nausea. E si diede di nuovo della stupida.


End file.
